This renewal of a Senior Research Career Scientist (SRCS) award is to support Dr. Hayden Bosworth to further provide scientific, mentoring and service contributions to Veterans. Dr. Bosworth?s main research interests comprise 3 overarching areas that align with VA HSR&D and the VA secretary?s top priorities: 1) Greater Choice for Veterans - build a high performing integrated network of care; 2) Improve Timeliness of Services ? improve access to care; and 3) Focus Resources More Efficiently ? strengthen foundational services in VA (e.g. primary care). He provides knowledge for improving patients' c h r o n i c c a r e self- management; translate research to improve the quality of health care, and eliminate health care disparities. The goal of this research is to develop and evaluate programs and delivery models that can be implemented in the national VA health care system to improve the quality, efficiency and patient centeredness of care. Dr. Bosworth has led over 30 federally funded (VA HSR&D, QUERI, NIH), foundation (e.g., American Heart Association) projects and participated in another 60 as a co-investigator. Most recently, he has focused on health care delivery including collaborations with the Office of Rural Health (ORH) and Connected Care. He currently is the (co-)principal investigator on 3 Investigator Initiated Research (IIR) grants, 2 ORH funded projects, and 2 industry-funded projects enrolling and serving VA patients (total 7). He is also the co- investigator on three VA-funded IIR studies, the PI of a U01 and a K12 training grant, both awarded by NHLBI. The latter provides resources to train 5 faculty for 3 years in implementation science. Since 2013, Dr. Bosworth has published over 150 peer reviewed articles with more than half with current and formal mentees (total peer reviewed publications 350 and 4 books); his Google Scholar h-index is 73 and his articles have been cited more 19k times. Dr. Bosworth received the 2013 VA Undersecretary Award for Outstanding Achievement in Health Services Research. The annual award is the highest honor for VA health services researchers. In terms of mentoring, Dr. Bosworth is currently the primary mentor for 2 funded CDAs and is a secondary mentor on 8 other career development awards (1 HSR&D, 1 RR&D, and 2 NIH K12, 2 K08, KL2 and one foundation training grant). As the PI of a K12 training grant, he is responsible for training of 5 MD/PhD junior faculty. He is also senior mentor on the Durham-based VA Quality Scholars program. In his role as Vice Chair, he is responsible for the development of a master?s and doctoral program in the Department of Population Health Sciences. The courses required for these curricula incorporate qualitative methods, clinical trials, health services research, and implementation sciences. Many of these courses are taught by and accessible to VA faculty. He also has contributed to many national/international committees and leadership panels. Recent activities include participating as a member/chair of HSR&D SREB study sections HSR 7 - Aging and Diminished Capacity in the Context of Aging, leading a Durham COIN Virtual Care focus area. He is also a Deputy Editor for Patient Education and Counseling and co-led a VA State of the Art (SOTA) supplement on care coordination. Dr. Bosworth?s proposed activities for the award period include: 1) leading a broad effort to understand ways to adapt, scale, spread, and sustain population level interventions for Veterans with comorbid conditions (e.g., as recent IIR HIV/cardiovascular disease submission and ORH project), 2) facilitate the adoption and evaluation of models of virtual care including care coordination and the Mission Act legislation, and 3) mentor junior investigators with interests in care models and implementation. The protected time allowed by a VA HSR&D SRCS award will allow Dr. Bosworth to enhance his contributions to the VA HSR&D mission, with a focus on enhancing quality, access and spread of successful healthcare delivery models. He will also continue to mentor many junior faculty members and serve on the Charleston COIN executive committee.